


One Night

by Xenobia



Series: Sugar Daddy [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Licking, Off-screen Relationship(s), One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Reincarnation, Romance, Sad Ending, domestic abuse implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: From the moment he first saw him, Erwin knew that he and Levi had met before. He didn't know how or when, but he was certain that he knew the enigmatic little tea bar employee from somewhere. His interest in Levi only grew stronger as time went on, and he made it his mission to win Levi's affections. AU Reincarnation, modern setting.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> As if I don't already have enough Eruri fanfiction floating around! This is probably the longest one-shot I've written to date. I may write a follow-up once I've knocked out a few other works in progress, but this idea came to me after visiting my favorite tea bar for a kratom. I hope people enjoy it!

He'd met Levi one night after work, when he went to a botanical tea bar recommended by one of his co-workers. It wasn't the sort of hangout Erwin was used to, and most of the crowd was younger than him. Still, he didn't fear trying something different now and then, so he stayed. That was when he met Levi. In his mid twenties, the raven-haired bartender approached Erwin as the businessman took a seat, told him he looked a little lost and asked if he needed help with the menu. Erwin's coworker had advised him to try the kratom tea for stress relief, and so he ordered it. Levi asked him what flavoring he wanted in it, and Erwin said he'd take whichever one he recommended. Levi gave him the honey flavored syrup to try, and Erwin ordered that flavor from then on out.

From the moment Erwin first saw him, he knew they'd met before. He couldn't explain how, where or when, but Levi Ackerman had very familiar feel to him. He also knew that Levi was a bit younger now than he'd been when they knew each other before, but that didn't make any sense. Erwin didn't dwell on it, being a practical man. The important thing was the chemistry between them. It hit like lightning, and Erwin could have sworn he saw the same flash of confused recognition light Levi's eyes as well, even if briefly.

Erwin became a regular from day one. Every chance he could get, he went to The Cheshire Grin tea bar for his botanical infusion after work. Hange went with him a couple of times seeing as she'd been the one to recommend it, but most of the time he was alone. He always brought his laptop or e-book reader with him so that he wouldn't just be sitting there staring at Levi, but he always drank his tea there, rather than order a serving to go. In truth, Levi was his driving motivation to go. Erwin didn't want to make it too obvious that he was only going there for the cute, pale bartender that was shorter than just about everyone else around him, though. He learned Levi's schedule, and he made it a point to show up at least one night per week when Levi wasn't working.

He also started researching Levi, much to his personal shame. He began to learn everything about him that he could. He found out that Levi was born on Christmas, and that sounded right to him. He discovered that Levi was gay, and that made him happy. He learned that Levi was going to school part time and studying architecture. That came as a bit of surprise to Erwin, but he was pleased that the young man was applying himself that way.

Then he found out that Levi had a lover, and Erwin's world seemed to darken and shrink around him at the news. The revelation came in the worst possible way. Erwin was at the Cheshire Grin having his usual one night. It was earlier than his usual appearance, and Levi wasn't at work yet. The sexy little bartender showed up soon enough though, and he was with an older man around Erwin's age, in his late thirties or early forties. The man was handsome and dressed in a nice business suit, making Erwin suspect he might work for a rival company to his own. He was a handsome sort with dark brown hair, silver wings licking at his temples and a tall, strong build.

The gentleman had his arm around Levi's waist with casual familiarity as they came into the tea bar. He bent over to speak into Levi's ear, the smaller man said something back, and then they kissed deeply. The unreasonable ache that caused in Erwin's heart made him wonder if his own fascination with Levi had become more of an obsession. He nearly made his retreat then and there, but he forced himself to calm down, think rationally and just write it off as an opportunity lost.

As he sat there sipping his tea past the lump in his throat, Erwin kept his eyes on his laptop screen and tried very hard to look interested in the web page he was browsing. The good news was that Levi was gay and evidently liked older men. The bad news was that he was already claimed by one. Erwin was a patient man, though. The relationship might not last, and he often sensed Levi's gaze on him when he wasn't looking. The blond drank the rest of his tea and left without trying to interact with Levi.

* * *

"Hey Levi, here comes your favorite customer again."

Levi's heart skipped a beat over Kylie's announcement. He wished that wouldn't happen every time that refined blond hunk showed up. His mouth felt dry, too.

"I'll take care of him," announced Levi, though by now it was already a given.

None of the other bartenders would dream of serving Erwin Smith if Levi was there to do it. At first Levi started calling dibs on Erwin because he tipped so well, but even then he'd been lying to himself. It wasn't the good tips that drew Levi to the blond. He pondered this as he prepared Erwin's tea. Erwin liked his drinks chilled. Levi put some ice into it, added two squirts of honey syrup and stirred it up.

"How's it going, Erwin?" greeted Levi as he approached the side of the bar where Erwin was sitting at and slid his drink to him. "The usual, right?"

"Do I even need to ask for it anymore?"

Erwin smiled warmly at him. It made those baby blue eyes of his light up, and Levi almost sighed. Didn't this man know what those smiles did to people? Levi couldn't blame the girls he worked with for primping a little when they expected Erwin to show up, or for wearing more revealing clothes to work on those nights. If he didn't think Jackson would have issues with it, Levi might have considered coming to work wearing a little less, himself...only because warmer weather was on its way.

Erwin had a sip of his tea while Levi stood there distracted. The blond nodded in satisfaction and got out his credit card. "Perfect, as always. You get it right every single time."

Levi shrugged, alarmed by the warmth he could feel in his cheeks. "It's not that difficult. Let me know if you ever want to try anything else."

He made his retreat to run the credit card, trying to ignore the feel of Erwin's eyes on him. Damn, did that man have a piercing gaze. It could drive a person to stupidity, having those eyes on them. Levi heaved a soft sigh, told himself to stop obsessing over a few glances, and tore the receipt slip out of the card machine. Erwin Smith, he'd learned, like to observe. He was a people watcher, and he had sharp observation skills. Levi wasn't sure how he knew this since Erwin never remarked on anything he might notice out of people, but he was sure of it.

Erwin only looked at him because he was a direct, straightforward man and he liked to learn things about people. That was all. He'd given Levi no reason to think he was even gay, let alone interested in _him_.

Levi turned around to bring Erwin's receipt to him and get his signature. He halted when he saw one of his female coworkers leaning over the bar chatting with the businessman. A great swell of jealousy churned within him, so strong it made his head throb and caused his stomach to clench. He controlled it with some difficulty, clamping down on the impulse to shove Jessie away. There was no sense in feeling jealous. Damn, he didn't even react like this whenever someone openly flirted with his sugar daddy, and all Jessie was doing was talking with the guy.

_~But she doesn't have to bend over that far and give him such a fucking eyeful of her cleavage.~_

Levi glanced around, and he found just the excuse he needed to peel the girl away from Erwin. Steeling himself, Levi approached with the receipt and signature slips, and he addressed his co-worker. "Hey Jess, your boyfriend's over there trying to get your attention." He said it loudly enough for Erwin to hear over the music playing in the establishment. "Guess you didn't notice him come in."

The redhead gave a start at the announcement, and she turned to look where Levi was indicated. Seeing the guy she was dating at the other end of the bar waving at her, she had the grace to appear slightly mortified.

"Oh! Ah, thanks, Levi. I was just...checking on Mr. Smith to see if he wanted anything else."

"He would have told me if he did," advised Levi as patiently as he could, trying not to glare at her. "I've got Erwin covered. Go take care of your guy."

"Right. Nice talking to you, Mr. Smith!" She hurried off like she'd been caught in a scandalous act.

Levi stared after her warningly, though her back was turned. Erwin's low chuckle caught his attention, and he turned back around to face the man, chagrined by the thought that he might not have hidden his jealousy well enough.

"Sorry about that," Levi said as casually as he could. "Here's your receipt and a pen. You know the drill."

"What are you apologizing for?" questioned the blond. "It's her you frightened, not me."

So, that was what Erwin had laughed about. Levi hardly noticed it anymore when he intimidated one of the other workers. Even his boss hardly challenged him.

"I was apologizing for her hitting on you," explained Levi with a nod in the direction Jessie went. "She _was_ hitting on you, right?"

Erwin shrugged, lowering his eyes in a modest gesture. "Just a bit."

"Tch. Bet you're used to it," said Levi. "You have that effect on girls. Guys too, I'll bet."

Erwin raised his eyes to look at him. His expression went neutral, but there was something intense in his eyes. Expectant. "Do you think so?"

It was Levi's turn to avert his gaze. He couldn't help but feel Erwin was fishing for something, but he wasn't sure what. "Yeah. So anyway, I'm pretty sure you come here to wind down a bit after work, not to scope for booty. I'll make sure Jess doesn't bother you like that again."

"It was only a bit of harmless flirtation," said Erwin graciously. "I would think that sort of thing would be encouraged, for better tips. My god daughter even admitted to me that she always makes a little more when she wears a lower cut blouse. I wasn't happy to hear it, but it makes sense."

"Well, a little flirting here and there might help, but I doubt her boyfriend appreciates her doing it in front of him." More curious than he wanted to admit, Levi looked at Erwin again. "What'd she say to you, anyway?"

"Not much before you came back and scolded her," Erwin revealed. "She complimented my eyes."

Levi sure as shit couldn't blame her for that. Those blue eyes commanded attention. It was the second thing Levi noticed about Erwin when they met. The first had been his looks, height and body, and then the blond came up to the bar to order, looked straight at Levi and after that...after that Levi felt a little funny and weak in the knees.

"Yeah, you've got nice eyes," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Nothing," Levi said quickly, grateful that Erwin hadn't heard his mutter over the music and talking. He took the bar's copy of Erwin's receipt with his signature on it, and he didn't even look at the tip. He knew it was going to be around fifty percent of the cost of the tea itself, and their tea wasn't cheap.

"Give me a holler if you need anything," Levi said to him. "I've got to check on something."

He made his retreat, his face burning over his slip-up. He went into the staff room, and he plopped down on the leather couch against the wall. Shaking his head over his own odd behavior and how Erwin always managed to provoke it, Levi decided he needed a distraction. He got out his cell phone, and he checked his messages.

Nothing. Not one text or missed call from his boyfriend. With a sigh, Levi sent another text to him.

_"Only an hour until my shift is over. Do you want me to come to your place afterwards or not? Haven't heard anything from you."_

He waited for about five minutes before his phone vibrated in his hand to let him know he had a message. Finally, Jackson saw fit to give him a response.

_"Sorry, I'm beat. Another long day at the office. Let's take a rain check, okay sexy?"_

Levi clenched his jaw.

 _"Fine,"_ he texted back, _"but those rain checks are piling up. You've written enough by now to buy me a car."_

This time Jackson's reply was quicker. _"I'll get you something nice. Sorry baby."_

Levi growled softly. He didn't want another gift, he wanted to get laid. He'd known Jackson's spare time would be limited when they got together. Levi had another sugar daddy before him, so the expensive gifts were an expected form of affection. However, it seemed like Levi was getting nothing but gifts now, and no attention from his boyfriend beyond text messages, delivered gifts and the occasional ride to work.

Erwin came to his mind again, unbidden. Levi started trying to imagine how _he_ would treat his lover, if he had one. He probably did, with those looks and that magnetism. Levi couldn't imagine a guy like that being single.

"I'll bet he doesn't neglect them," Levi said to himself, and then he shook his head. "What a stupid thing to be thinking of. I've got to cut that out."

* * *

Spring gave way to summer, and Erwin still couldn't break the habit of going to the Cheshire Grin for the chance to see Levi, though he cut down on how often he did it by half. He wasn't planning on going to the tea bar on Saturday, but then Hange called him up and insisted that he go with her.

"Oh, come on, Erwin! This is our first weekend off for a month. I'm ready for some kava, and I don't know about you, but my social life has been choked off this month. I want to mingle a little, but I don't want to be the woman that shows up in a crowd of college age kids alone, trying desperately to make a connection with some young—"

"All right, Hange," interrupted Erwin. His face was burning, because that last part sounded suspiciously like himself. "I'll go with you. I can't promise I'll stay for very long, but at least you won't have to show up alone. I suppose I could use a kratom after the fiasco with Palmer yesterday."

"Ugh, don't remind me," groaned Hange. "I was ready to call an exorcist by the time he finished his rant at the meeting. I half-expected his head to spin."

"He definitely doesn't practice the art of anger management."

"So it's a date, then? Well, not a date since you're gay, but you know what I mean."

Erwin chuckled. "Yes, it's a date. Give me a chance to shower and change. Do you want to drive, or should I?"

"Hmm. Maybe you'd better drive in case you want to leave before me."

"Then how would you get home?" questioned Erwin.

"I could cab it."

Erwin shook his head. "No, that wouldn't be fair to you. Maybe you and I should just take our own cars and meet up there."

Hange had a shrug in her voice. "Okay, that's fine. I'm going to head there now because I'm thirsty for that kava with my name on it. Oh, that reminds me, Erwin; I think you should try kava tonight instead of the usual kratom you get."

He frowned. "And why is that?"

"Because I know you've been going to that tea bar an awful lot, and you always order the kratom. Now, I know I'm the one that suggested it in the first place because your stress levels were so high and I thought the kratom would help you better than the kava. However, I never told you that kratom can be addictive. I didn't imagine you liking it enough for it to be a risk. Since you've been drinking it practically every night, though, I think you should back off."

"Kratom is addictive?" Erwin's thick brows rose a bit. "Like cigarettes or alcohol?"

"More like an opiate," explained Hange. "That isn't to say its as powerfully habit-forming as, say heroine, but some people can get addicted. How many do you typically have with each visit, handsome?"

"Only one," he answered. "I always limit it to one, and I drink it slowly. You warned me that those drinks can get people stoned, so I pace myself and if I still feel like staying and having something after I've finished it, I order a regular coffee or tea. You know they have quite a selection of regular beverages, right?"

"Yes, I've gone there in the morning for coffee a few times before work," she answered. "So, you played it cautious even though I was careless enough not to tell you about the addictive quality. Smart guy. Still, since you've been going so frequently—"

"Actually, I've only been twice this week," Erwin interrupted. "I've cut down my visits to that place quite a bit over the last month."

"Oh! Well, I didn't know that. Maybe there's nothing to worry about, then."

"Nevertheless, I think I'll take your advice and try the kava. That isn't addictive too, is it?"

"No," answered Hange. "Kratom can just have a stronger effect. A lot of it hinges on the individual, though."

"Good, then I'll switch up my routine a bit and order a kava," Erwin decided. "I'd better get off the phone and get ready so that I don't keep you waiting for too long. I'll see you at the tea bar soon, Hange."

"Okey-dokey! Until then."

* * *

Erwin arrived at the Cheshire Grin to find it packed from wall to wall. That wasn't unusual on a Saturday night, but it was going to make it a bit harder to find his companion and get his tea. Erwin squeezed past a group of college kids standing by the entrance he'd come in through, politely excusing himself when he bumped into a couple of them. He spotted a hand waving over people's heads from the direction of the lounge area, and he briefly saw Hange's shaggy brown head as she hopped and called out his name.

Making his way over there to her, Erwin tried not to step on anyone's feet or bump into too many people. Hange was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top. She'd set her brown leather purse on the couch section beside her to save him a spot, for which he was thankful.

"Wow, it is _packed_ ," stated Hange, taking up her purse so that Erwin could sit down. "I took the liberty of ordering a kava for you, if you don't mind. Levi said he knew how you'd like it prepared, and he's going to bring it to us when it's ready. It could be a little while though; the orders are piled up so they're making lists to make them in the order they were received."

"I see." Erwin sat down, and he smiled at Kylie when she passed by with a couple of drinks and called out to him in greeting.

"You seem to cause a stir every time you come in here," observed Hange shrewdly, taking note of the way the blonde bartender eyed him and almost tripped as a result of being distracted. "I've noticed the girls are dressing like they work at Hooters, too. Is there a theme happening tonight that I didn't hear about?"

Erwin shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. It's summertime, though. You're wearing shorts and a tank top, yourself."

"Yeah, but I bought my shorts from the women's section, not the junior's. One of those girls bent over near me to pick up a cup someone dropped, and I swear I could almost spot her ovaries."

Erwin laughed. "You're exaggerating a bit, don't you think?"

Hange sipped her beverage and shrugged. "Maybe just a little, but you have to admit they define the meaning of 'booty shorts'."

Erwin looked around. "What of it? They've been dressing like this since the weather got warmer. Considering they have to go outside in the smoking patio as well to do their work, I'm sure it's more comfortable than pants."

"You're such a generous gentleman," sighed Hange. "And I suppose you haven't noticed how many eyes have been on you since you came in."

He'd noticed, but Erwin tended to brush these things off. "You make it sound like every female in here wants me. That's a little over the top."

"Oh no," scoffed Hange with a chuckle. "Not _all_ of them. That one over there doesn't. Ah, but she's gay." She gestured at the newest bartender with the brown curls. Erwin didn't even know her name yet.

"How can you tell?" Erwin queried. She was the only one he'd seen so far that wasn't wearing high-cut shorts. She was wearing a pair of standard-length denim shorts and a white t-shirt with a picture of the Cheshire cat on it.

"Oh, I know she's gay because her girlfriend is here tonight, and I spotted them kissing over the bar. Tongue kissing, I mean, not just a little friendly smooch between besties."

"All right, so she's gay," conceded Erwin. "May I ask why you keep making me out to be everyone's wet dream, by the way?"

"I'm stroking your ego, silly." Hange had another drink from her tea. "You've been single for longer than a guy with your looks and money should be. What's wrong with trying to boost my friend's confidence?"

"Maybe I prefer being single."

Hange eyeballed him shrewdly. "No you don't."

"What makes you so certain of that?" demanded Erwin.

"Because I know your habits. You like to have a companion you can go home to at night. You like them young, cute and...oh, here comes Levi with your drink!"

Erwin jerked his head in the direction Hange pointed, and he found the tables suddenly turned. Instead of being the ogled, Erwin was now the ogler. The girls weren't the only staff members adopting a dress code with skimpy tops and shorts; at least one male employee was too. Levi was in a pair of gray denim cutoff shorts, and they were almost as tiny as the ones some of the women were wearing. His tank top was a cutoff like his shorts, black with a silver astrology chart printed on it. It showed off Levi's stomach from a couple of inches below his pecs to his waist. Levi was clearly in good shape; he had toned arms and a six pack.

Erwin drank in the sight of the little man he'd been obsessing over, taking in the ripples of muscle under that fair skin. Levi had a cute little navel. Erwin couldn't see any visible body hair on the younger man's stomach, save for the teasing hint of a treasure trail below the belly button Erwin had just been admiring. Completing Levi's outfit was a rather odd choice of footwear to accompany shorts. The man wore a pair of black combat boots on his feet. On Levi, the combination looked utterly fantastic.

"Erwin, you okay?"

He barely heard Hange's inquiry. His mind had gone completely frozen, and all the blond could manage to get out was a heartfelt sputter. "Good God."

"I take it you weren't expecting Levi to join the 'booty brigade'," chuckled Hange. "I think it looks good, personally."

It looked more than "good". Erwin imagined himself licking Levi's body all over, because from what he was seeing of it, the rest had to be exquisite. He said nothing, just watched as Levi squeezed past people with a covered mug in his left hand. Erwin didn't think he could have spoken coherently at this point anyway.

"Hey Erwin," greeted Levi once he made it to them. He bent over a little to offer the older man his tea. "Here you go. I did the same thing with it that I usually do with the kratom. Hopefully you'll like it."

"I'm sure that I will," Erwin said, attempting to keep his voice level. Something glinted against Levi's chest, and Erwin looked at the pendant he was wearing on a silver chain. It was a pair of silver wings. It reminded him of something that felt important, but he couldn't put his finger on what. "Thank you, Levi.

"No problem." Levi straightened back up when Erwin took the mug from him and removed the lid. He folded his arms over his chest and shifted on his feet. "Haven't seen you in here much lately. Are you getting bored with us or what?"

Erwin met his gaze, and he shook his head. "Of course not. I just haven't had as much free time to allocate to personal pleasure. Believe me, there have been plenty of times when I wished I were here instead of elsewhere."

_~And seeing you with another man makes me more miserable every time I come here to be near you.~_

"At least you make it here despite your busy schedule. I think I see you more than...shit, never mind."

Erwin immediately guessed who Levi was referencing. He probably didn't mean to draw comparisons between them, but they were both businessmen, both in the same age bracket and—whether Levi realized it or not—both drawn to him like moths to a flame. What Erwin didn't understand was why Jackson didn't make more time for Levi yet still felt entitled to jealousy. Levi had mentioned it a few times with Erwin's gentle coaxing.

_~I risk getting caught up in the friend zone, but I can see that he's frustrated, in pain. Levi could use a friend now.~_

"So Jackson hasn't come through yet?" Erwin asked politely, giving Levi an opening to talk, if he wanted to.

The bartender heaved a sigh. He took a look around, shrugged and plopped down on the arm of the sofa by Erwin. "Hell, I can take a minute. I'm working a double shift today, so the boss can fuck himself if he gives me any grief for an unscheduled break."

Erwin was very aware of Hange's intrigued observation of their conversation. The fact that she wasn't speaking up to add her own opinion told him she was very interested in their interactions. He tried to ignore it.

"Check this out," Levi stated. He withdrew his phone from his pocket, fiddled with it, and leaned over Erwin to display a photo. "This was his last 'apology' for canceling our date at the last minute."

Erwin tore his eyes off of Levi's face with difficulty to look. There was a photo of a very expensive silver wrist watch. He owned a similar one himself, and he knew how much they ran. He flicked his gaze to Levi's wrists. On the left one was a braided leather bracelet. On the right was a green rubber bangle with the name of a symphonic metal band on it.

"I see you aren't wearing it. Saving it for a special occasion?"

"I sold it," answered Levi flatly.

Erwin blinked slowly, and he kept his expression neutral. "So it had no sentimental value to you?"

Levi shook his head, his hooded gaze remaining on Erwin's. "Not a bit. Trinkets don't keep me company. Shit, we might as well not even be dating."

Erwin's heart beat faster. "Not that it's my business, but why are you staying with him?"

"Tch. I ask myself the same question." Levi's gaze dropped. He didn't even seem to notice that Hange was right there listening. "Does your partner ever neglect you, Erwin?"

"I don't have one," revealed the blond. "Not for some time. He wanted to see other people, and I'm the monogamous type."

"So you're gay?" Levi searched his face, a hint of surprise manifesting in his enigmatic gray eyes.

"You hadn't noticed?" Erwin smirked. How could Levi be oblivious to his stares? He was an alert kind of person, observant of his surroundings. "I'd have thought you would have picked up on that."

"My 'gaydar' was never the best," admitted Levi. "That's why I always wait for someone to make a move on me first. Besides, you seem like a ladies man. They flock to you a lot, anyway."

"Have you ever seen me reciprocate their flirtations?" Erwin tilted his head, enjoying the way the flickering, multicolored lighting shone on his features.

Levi shrugged. "Figured you were too much of a gentleman, or you already had a girlfriend. Of course, most guys would still flirt back even if they had someone already."

Erwin's passions got the better of him. "If you were my boyfriend, I would make time for you."

"Oh my," Hange uttered.

Erwin's face heated. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He tried to cover up his blunder, but the look on Levi's face had him more flustered. The bartender was staring at him with his lips slightly parted, and maybe it was a trick of the light, but he seemed to be blushing a little.

"That is," Erwin said after clearing his throat, "I like to think of myself as an attentive partner. What's the point of being with someone if you're never together?"

Levi drew in a slow breath. "Maybe you're right." He checked his phone for the time. "I'd better get back to work before the place falls down around our ears. Are you two all set?"

Erwin tried a sip of his tea. It seemed weaker than the kratom he was used to, but not as bitter. He nodded in approval. "It's good. Thank you."

Levi got up and stretched a bit, displaying the ripples of muscle on his abdomen whether intentionally or not. "All right. Enjoy the kava."

Erwin tried not to stare after him as Levi made his retreat back behind the bar. His eyes latched onto the younger man's ass. Those denim cutoff shorts looked great on him, and Levi had the most delectable backside Erwin had seen to date.

"Ahem," Hange said. "It's like I said earlier, Erwin: you like the twinks. Young, cute and available. Well, Levi's not technically available, but it sounds like that could change. I think your comment got him to thinking."

"It isn't about age," corrected Erwin, still staring after Levi. "It's about finding something specific that I've been after my whole life, but didn't know what it was."

He hadn't meant to say that aloud either. Hange was his closest friend besides Mike though, so Erwin felt safe enough confessing this much to her. He'd always assumed he was just one of those men that preferred younger men, but now that he recalled it, nearly ever guy he'd ever dated was pale of skin and eyes with dark hair. They all had pretty-boy features, too. Beyond that, they had nothing in common with each other. He never felt satisfied, no matter how attractive his partner was or how much sex they had.

Now Erwin was beginning to suspect that this whole time, this was the man he'd been searching for. It seemed like a ridiculous notion, but when he thought of the lightning clash of familiarity and desire he'd felt arching between the two of them when he locked gazes with Levi for the first time, he had to question his beliefs. It could be that he was just suffering a more powerful attraction to this one than the others, but Erwin had never had such a reaction to another person before.

* * *

Levi was shaken by his conversation with Erwin. He felt...giddy. It was out of character for him. Hearing Erwin state that he would treat him differently if he was his made Levi immediately start picturing the blond in Jackson's place. He imagined what Erwin's face would look like when he came. He imagined those blue eyes blazing down at him, bright and hot with intensity. Erwin had a big dick; he was sure of that. Levi didn't know how he could be so certain, considering he'd always seen the man in slacks that concealed the bulge.

Erwin would also be tender after sex. He wouldn't just get up and leave or fall immediately asleep with his hand on Levi's hip. He'd kiss him, caress him, hold him...

_~Fuck, look at me. I'm thinking like some lovesick teenaged girl with a crush. I've got to get my head screwed back on straight.~_

That was easier said than done, though. He couldn't stop thinking about Erwin's words.

_"If you were my boyfriend, I would make time for you."_

Levi's cheeks heated all over again as he replayed that deep, solemn voice saying those words in his mind. He pictured the intensity of those arresting blue eyes staring into his, and it was all too easy to fantasize that Erwin had been offering him an invitation. Levi had talked to the man too much about his personal relationship. Erwin knew more about his love life than most of Levi's friends and coworkers, and why?

Because Levi trusted him. He trusted him implicitly. He had from the beginning, and he wasn't a person to trust easily. What was it about Erwin specifically that made him trust him so much? He'd met a lot of charming, handsome guys in his life; including his sugar daddy. There was something special about Erwin, though.

Levi finished mixing up another batch of kratom, somehow able to retain concentration enough not to mess up. He stepped out of the supply room, and he waved Keith over to him. "Oi, I'm going out back for a smoke. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

The taller bartender nodded. "All right, Levi. We'll hold the fort. I need a break after you, though."

"Sure."

Levi patted him on the arm, and he went for the door for the employee exit into the back parking lot. Once there, he lit up the cigarette he'd gotten from his pack in the supply room. He'd barely taken two drags before a familiar, sleek black sports car pulled into the parking lot. Upon recognizing it, Levi went still with surprise.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" he mumbled around his cigarette. He took a puff, extinguished it prudently—because his boyfriend hated it when he smoked—and he approached the car as it pulled in to park. Bending over, Levi peered into the window as it rolled down. Jackson was wearing a pair of shades, but he could feel the man's burning gaze as it swept over him.

"This is a surprise," commented Levi. He gave his lover a little smirk, but it soon faded. Jackson's chiseled features were cold as marble. "Something wrong?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" demanded the older man.

Levi glanced down at his attire, and he bit back a curse. Had he known Jackson was going to show up, he would have dressed more modestly. A second after the thought came into his head, he became annoyed. What difference did it make whether he wore layers or went stark naked, after all? Jackson was hardly ever around, and even if that weren't the case, Levi was a free person who could dress however he damned-well pleased.

"Because it's hot as balls," snapped the younger man at last. "I never hear you complain when I wear something like this for you, anyway."

"That's because it's for me, not for the benefit of ever Tom Dick and Harry that comes into your place of work."

Levi sighed. "What do you think I'm doing in there, giving out lap dances? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought I would stop by to see you on my lunch break."

Levi frowned. "It's almost three o'clock."

"Yes, my last meeting ran longer than expected." Jackson shook the deli bag sitting in the passenger seat. "Why don't you sit in here and eat with me? I got a Ruben for you."

"I don't like those and you know it. Thanks for the thought, though."

Jackson lifted his shades to prop them on his head. His hazel eyes scanned Levi's form with appreciation, even as he frowned at him. "I want you to change into something that covers you up more. The shorts I can understand, but that top is far too..."

"Slutty?" supplied Levi with a scowl. "Look, I'm not changing clothes. I just came out for a smoke break and...shit..."

"You were smoking?" Jackson's brows drew down angrily. "How many times have I told you how damaging that is to your body, Levi?"

"Yeah, I was fucking smoking and I fucking liked it," Levi shot back. "It helps with stress, okay? Anyway, it's my body, not yours. If I want to wear cut-off shorts and tops and smoke cigarettes and drink beer, it's my choice. Don't overstep yourself, old man."

Jackson predictably bristled. "You might want to check your tone, Levi. I only get onto you because I care about your health, and I don't want some other man to get the wrong impression that you're available."

"Nobody's giving me any shit except you," Levi pointed out. He thought of Erwin again, and he wondered if the blond was the jealous type like Jackson. Somehow he got the feeling that even if he was, he would be too much of a gentleman to make a scene about it. If he'd even noticed Levi's attire, he hadn't made it obvious, and he'd looked him in the eye when speaking to him.

_~Cut it out, he's not into you, that's all. You're probably not his type.~_

No, Erwin Smith wouldn't go for someone like him. He was too sophisticated and classy to want a gothy, pasty twink with piercings and perpetual pout on his lips.

"I'm your lover," Jackson pointed out. "Sue me if I don't want my twink on display for other people to drool over."

"Why not?" pressed Levi, shoving thoughts of the compelling blond man aside. "Doesn't that give you some bragging rights? Other guys might look, but they can't touch. This is all yours."

"I'm not one of those middle-aged men that enjoys flaunting his lover like a trophy," insisted Jackson. "I obviously can't stop people from looking at you—who wouldn't look?"

 _~Erwin wouldn't,~_ thought Levi automatically, bitterly.

Jackson suddenly undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Of a height with Erwin, he loomed over the small bartender. He reached for Levi's arm. "I'll take you home and bring you back after you've changed into a shirt that covers you up more."

"Oi, hands off!" Levi resisted his sugar daddy's hold. While he was much smaller in build than Jackson, he was in fantastic shape and he couldn't be manhandled easily. "I'm not going anywhere, damn it!"

Something completely unexpected happened, then. Levi hadn't seen Erwin come out of the tea bar, didn't notice him watching the exchange, and he didn't see him stalk across the parking lot with a grim look on his face. It therefore came as a stark surprise when the tall blond man intervened. One minute Levi's combat boots were skidding over the concrete as Jackson tried to bully him into the passenger side of his car, and the next there was a blurred fist cold-cocking Levi's boyfriend square in the jaw.

Levi staggered as his arm was freed abruptly, almost overbalancing from the sudden release. Jackson fell against the side of the car, clutching at his jaw with shock. His sunglasses clattered to the ground, knocked off his head by the force of the blow. Erwin stood over the other businessman, bowed up and ready for a counter-blow. Levi looked up at the blond with wide eyes. The burning intensity in his narrowed blue eyes made a shiver go through Levi, and it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

It felt surreal. Levi was by no means a damsel in distress. He could have decked Jackson himself and left a lasting impression, but he wasn't in the habit of using violence against his lovers to prove a point. He hadn't gotten the chance to even consider that option though, because Erwin had charged in like a knight in shining armor without saying a word, and he'd saved Levi the trouble.

"I don't like abusive men," Erwin said coldly to the still-stunned businessman that had tried to physically force Levi to do his bidding. His gaze flicked sidelong to Levi, who stood there just as stunned as his boyfriend with his lips parted in wonderment. The ice in Erwin's gaze melted, giving way to warm concern. "Are you all right?"

Levi couldn't find his tongue. He should have been annoyed at the very least, indignant that anyone thought he needed defending. Instead, he couldn't get over how damned beautiful the blond bastard looked right now. Golden hair slightly mussed, a lock hanging over his left eye, Erwin looked like he was ready to take on an army in Levi's defense. He could almost imagine a pair of angel wings rising from Erwin's tense back.

"Levi?" pressed Erwin, softening his tone.

Levi nodded convulsively. "Fine," he managed to blurt.

"Who the hell is this?" Jackson finally said, getting to his feet with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Erwin stepped between Levi and his lover protectively, his broad shoulders tensing again. "I'm a customer who just witnessed domestic abuse. Sorry, I'm not the sort to stand aside and do nothing."

"I could sue you for assault!"

Erwin quirked a brow. "Oh? Feel free to try. No jury in the world would convict a man for intervening in an assault."

"I wasn't assaulting him," insisted Jackson. He located his glasses, and he picked them up. "I was trying to give him a fucking ride, you asshole."

"From where I was standing, it looked more like you were trying to abduct him." Erwin's voice was calm, but there was a dangerous edge to it that warned he wasn't yet satisfied by the single punch he'd thrown. "I'm sure my friend over there would back me up on that."

Levi turned and looked to see Hange standing a few feet away. She was scowling at Jackson like she wanted to take a few swings at him herself.

"If I were you," she called, "I would get in my car and leave before the police get here. I've already called them, and I witnessed the whole thing. It isn't going to go in your favor when they start asking questions."

Jackson looked torn. His gaze went from Hange to Levi to Erwin, and he clenched his jaw. "Levi, you know I would never hurt you."

"You already have," Levi stated ruthlessly. He referred of course to the many lonely nights, the many disappointments he'd suffered over broken dates, forgotten birthdays and anniversaries, and the condescending way Jackson lectured him so often. "Get out of here, Jackson. I'll call you tonight...maybe."

The man looked hopelessly frustrated, but then he heard the approach of distant police sirens, and he made the most self-preserving choice he could. "We'll talk about this later, Levi."

Wiping his smarting jaw, Jackson got into his car and pulled out of the parking lot with a squeal of tires.

* * *

Erwin rubbed his sore hand. He'd really punched that fellow hard. It wouldn't surprise him if he'd fractured the man's jaw, in fact. When he'd seen Jackson forcibly dragging Levi that way, he'd seen red. All that he could think was that nobody should ever be allowed to treat Levi Ackerman that way. While Erwin couldn't claim Levi as his to defend, he couldn't stop the tide of protectiveness that rose in him. He vaguely recalled telling Hange to call the police, and the next thing he knew, his fist was connecting solidly with Jackson's face.

"Are you angry with me?" Erwin inquired of Levi, seeing no expression on those sculpted, youthful features. Levi didn't strike him as the sort that wanted or needed protection, and yet he had been powerless to stop himself.

Levi gave a small start, his pupils expanding and contracting as he gazed up at the older man thoughtfully. His eyes were the only thing that gave away an inward struggle. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. "No. If I'd have walked in on something like that, I'd have probably done the same thing. I can't be pissed off at you for being a good guy."

Erwin smirked humorlessly. "I don't know that I'm a 'good guy', but my instinct whenever I see something like that is to intervene."

Levi nodded. He kept staring up at Erwin even when two police cars pulled up with flashing lights. "Then you've got more balls than most people. They'd stay out of it or just film it, not get physically involved. I guess I should thank you for trying to be my hero."

Levi stuck his tongue out after saying that as if he found the statement a little sickening. It was then that Erwin noticed something for the first time. The glint of the silver barbell he spotted gave him a little start. "You have a tongue piercing."

Levi put his tongue back in, and he shrugged. "Yeah. So? Does that disgust you or something? I guess a classy guy like you wouldn't approve."

Erwin blinked slowly. "No, it doesn't disgust me. I've got nothing against piercings except for when someone takes it to such extremes as to become a human pincushion."

Levi snorted. "Heh. We used to have someone like that working here. His face was practically studded with 'em."

"I hate those ear gauges," Hange chimed in. "Why would someone want gaping holes so big in their ears you could shoot hoops through them? Oh hey, I've got a body piercing too, while we're on the subject!" She lifted her tank top to display the hoop in her navel. "See?"

"Nice one," complimented Levi with a look.

The cops got out of their car, and the group left off their conversation to speak with them.

* * *

Although he could have easily pressed charges of physical assault on Jackson, Levi chose not to. He supposed he still had sentimental feelings towards his boyfriend. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do, though. His friends would have said he should break up with him. Levi would have offered the same advice to anyone else, but he was used to being with Jackson. They'd been dating for over two years, and while he was disenchanted with the relationship, he didn't think he was ready to end it.

Levi told the police that he wasn't interested in pressing charges, as this was the first incident of physical force Jackson had used on him. He promised that he would get a restraining order against him if he felt it was necessary. After that, they left the establishment. Erwin and Hange soon followed suit, and Levi was distracted for the rest of the day.

He couldn't stop thinking of the way Erwin had looked when he attacked Jackson. Levi hadn't felt so giddy over anything for as long as he could remember. It was mildly annoying to him that the sight of the man decking Jackson for mistreating him gave Levi such a thrill. Erwin, however, hadn't made any moves on him. Levi doubted his reaction had been inspired by personal feelings. It would be stupid of him to break up a long-term relationship just because the guy he had a crush on had acted in his defense.

Still, Levi found himself searching through the computer files at the tea bar, looking up Erwin's driver's license photo. While it was obvious that the man was over eighteen, they had a strict policy of taking photo copies of new customers' proof of age identification for legal reasons. Levi found the saved snapshot after a bit of searching through the "S" section, and he stared at the screen. He memorized Erwin's street address, and his mouth went dry over the thoughts that were going through his head. He was about to do something foolish and risky, and he stood to suffer emotional pain and humiliation over it if he acted on his idea and took a chance.

* * *

Erwin had just gotten out of the shower after having his dinner when his doorbell rang. He checked his watch for the time, wondering who could be coming there at this hour. It was well after ten o'clock. His survival instincts perked up, and he considered what had happened earlier that day at the Cheshire Grin. Maybe Levi's boyfriend wasn't content to let things go. Erwin wouldn't put it past the man to have hired someone to come and rough him up as revenge for Erwin's actions against him.

With that thought in mind, Erwin tightened the belt of his robe and he picked up the umbrella sitting in the stand by his front door. He peered through the peep hole to see who it was, and all he could make out was the top of a dark head. Whoever was knocking must be shorter than the position of the spy hole. Erwin relaxed a bit, thinking they just had the wrong apartment door. He cracked the door open, leaving the chain lock on.

"Yes?"

His throat locked up when he found none other than Levi standing there in the hallway. Erwin didn't know how to react. He stared down at the sleepy gray eyes meeting his, and he tried to formulate words.

"Levi? This is unexpected. Has something else gone wrong?"

Levi sighed, lowered his gaze and threaded his fingers together. "Yeah, something's wrong. Can I come in?"

Erwin didn't even question how the younger man had found him. His heart was pounding fast and hard, and he wasn't about to turn Levi away. "Just a moment," he said. He closed the door to take the chain off, and then he opened it up wide and stepped back to make room for him. "Please, come in."

Levi took the invitation almost solemnly. He closed the door behind him and he stood there in front of it, meeting the taller man's eyes again. He didn't speak.

"What is it?" asked the blond, puzzled. "Did your boyfriend give you trouble again?"

Levi shook his head slowly. "No, that isn't the problem."

"Then what is?"

Levi blinked slowly. "I like you. That's the problem. I really, really like you."

Erwin's pulse quickened to a point where it was roaring in his ears. He couldn't tear his eyes off this attractive, compelling young creature before him, and his heart made the decision that his mind had been avoiding. He put his hands on Levi's shoulders, and he bent over to whisper into the bartender's hoop-decorated ear.

"That isn't a problem, Levi."

He then cupped Levi's face in his hands, and he captured his mouth in the kiss he'd been fantasizing about since he first saw Levi. His lips were so soft, like velvet. They parted impulsively under the pressure of Erwin's mouth on them, and the blond slipped his tongue inside to tease and cajole. Erwin pried his mouth open further, groaning with desire finally answered. Levi responded more than favorably, his moist tongue curling against Erwin's and his tongue ring clicking against the blond's teeth. His arms went around the blond, embracing him tightly as though he was afraid he would try to get away.

Erwin lifted the smaller man, pinning him to the door with his body. Levi's thighs wrapped around Erwin's waist, and he moaned into his mouth as the taller man grinded against him. The bulge in Levi's shorts pressed against Erwin's stomach, leaving no doubt that he wanted this as much as the businessman did.

It never occurred to Erwin to ask if Levi had broken up with Jackson. He presumed he must have, since he was there now. Levi's hands started scrambling blindly over him, tugging the top of his robe open to stroke the broad expanse of Erwin's chest. Levi started untying the belt of Erwin's robe, undulating against him impatiently. When he got it undone, he immediately gripped Erwin's straining sex to familiarize himself with his anatomy.

"Holy shit," breathed Levi, breaking the kiss. He looked down to confirm what his hand was telling him. "You're huge, and...is that a Prince Albert?" Levi's fingertip brushed against the underside of Erwin's cock, flicking the curved barbell piercing crowning the glans.

Erwin smiled in response to Levi's surprise. He was used to getting this sort of reaction from lovers that weren't expecting it from such a seemingly straight-laced man. "Yes, it is. I told you I have no problems with piercings. Do you like it?"

"I've never been with a guy that has one of these," breathed Levi. He toyed with the piece of jewelry, rolling it back and forth, stimulating Erwin's urethra in the process. Levi met his eyes when Erwin's breath caught. "Feel good?"

"God yes," confirmed the blond huskily. He rocked into the touch, and he kissed Levi again. With his bath robe hanging open and Levi clinging to him like kudzu, Erwin carried the smaller man through his apartment to the bedroom. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked reluctantly. He didn't really want to give Levi the chance to change his mind, but neither did he want for the morning to bring with it regrets.

"I'm sure," said Levi firmly. "Have you got anything handy for us to use?"

"Yes." Erwin grimaced a little at the thought that the condoms could be expired by now. He hadn't used any since his ex. Still, expired condoms were better than nothing, and he couldn't expect Levi to be okay with going bare-back without proof that Erwin was clean.

They made it into the bedroom, and Erwin collapsed on the bed with Levi under him. Their mouths met again, their tongues danced together and their bodies writhed against one another. Levi was more passionate in bed than Erwin had anticipated, though some part of him wasn't very surprised. He'd fantasized about this moment, and in those fantasies, Levi had been just like this; hot and eager and much more expressive than usual.

"You're so sensual," panted the blond, his lips wet with their mingled saliva. "I'd wondered if my fantasies would be a reality, and they are."

Levi gave his cock another stroke, panting softly as he gazed up at him. "You're sexy as hell yourself, blondie. I feel like I might explode soon."

With that said, Levi planted his feet on the bed, bucked his hips and rolled them both over so that he was on top of Erwin, straddling him. While Erwin was stunned by the abrupt move, Levi wriggled down his body, licking, kissing and sucking at his flesh all the while. He pushed the blond's muscular thighs apart when he reached his groin, and Erwin's breath caught again with excitement. Just as Levi had never been with a man with a penis piercing, Erwin had never been with anyone that had a tongue piercing.

He wasn't disappointed. As soon as Levi's mouth slid over the tip of his cock, the rush of wet pleasure made the blond groan. His thighs tensed as Levi's tongue flicked against his urethra, the stud in it knocking against the barbell in Erwin's glans. It sent a jolt through Erwin, and he squeezed Levi's shoulder encouragingly.

"Feels amazing," he rasped honestly. Levi did it again, and Erwin's stomach tightened up. His body heated as the little bartender's head began to bob. The tongue ring stroked against the underside of his cock with Levi's oral ministrations, and Erwin started to tremble. Levi was almost _too_ good at this. If he let him keep it up, Erwin feared he would arrive too soon and they would have a waiting period for him to recover again.

"So good, Levi," he husked, putting his hands on either side of the smaller man's face, "but I n-need you to stop. You're getting me worked up too fast, and I don't have the refractory period of a younger man."

Levi seemed to understand. No surprise, since he had experience with older males. His cheeks hollowed once more, and he sucked hard as he drew back to let Erwin's length slide out of his mouth. The throbbing member slapped against Erwin's lower abdomen as it was freed, wet with precum and saliva. Levi ran his tongue over his lips, gazing at him with smoky eyes as he got back into his earlier straddling position.

"Don't want you to blow your load too soon," panted the smaller man. "Where's the stuff at, gorgeous?"

Erwin nodded at the end table on the left side of the bed. "In the top drawer. The condoms are a little old, though."

"I'll risk it," Levi decided. He leaned over to pull the drawer open and he searched through it. He found the water-based lubricant, and then he located the linked pack of condoms next to it. He pulled the items out, and he smirked at the condom label. "Extra large magnum sized. Like anything less would fit this thick cock of yours."

Erwin shrugged, smirking back. He watched as Levi opened up one of the packs to retrieve the rubber inside, and he took a calming breath while the smaller man pinched the tip and started rolling it down over his erection. It snapped midway down, either torn by his piercing or strained to its limits by his size. Levi cussed, and he took it back off to try again.

"Don't rush it," suggested Erwin. "Take it nice and slow, Levi. I think it caught on my piercing the last time."

Levi nodded, and he practiced a bit more finesse this time. The condom made it all the way on, and both men sighed with relief. Their eyes met, and Erwin couldn't contain his smile. He'd been thinking that if he could get just one night with Levi, he could be a happy man. Perhaps this wouldn't be their only encounter. He certainly hoped so.

Once he had the condom successfully applied, Levi pulled off his muscle shirt and tossed it to the floor. He unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts, and he got off of Erwin long enough to tug them and his underwear down and off of him. Erwin ran his hands over the smaller man's pale, fit little body when Levi straddled him again. He was more beautiful to Erwin than he'd imagined. Tight, lithe muscles, erect pink little nipples, rippling abdomen and strong, lean thighs. Levi was perfect in every way and yet something felt like it was missing, to Erwin. He felt like the younger man should have some kind of markings on him. Not scars or tattoos, perhaps, but...stripes? It made no sense.

Erwin brushed the thought aside. Levi's fabulous body didn't need any enhancement to be enjoyed. His chest and stomach were hairless and smooth, the dark patch of pubic hair framing his erect, flushed prick in a diamond pattern. Erwin reached out to trace the springy hair with his fingertips, and then he took the girth of Levi's erection in hand. He was bigger than one might have expected of a man of his physical stature.

"Tell me," whispered Erwin as he felt him up, "Do you ever reverse roles with your lovers?"

"You mean top?" Levi shrugged. "Sure, if they're into that. Most of the time I like to be the one getting fucked, though." Levi closed his eyes briefly, biting his lower lip in pleasure at the blond's touch. "Is that how you want tonight to go?"

Erwin shook his head. "Not right now. I want to be inside of you too badly."

"Mm, I was hoping you would say that," sighed the smaller man. He unscrewed the cap of the tube of lubricant, and he squeezed a generous amount onto his open palm. "This is going to be a little cold. I'm too eager to try and warm it up."

Erwin nodded. He too was impatient to get started. He watched as Levi slicked the gel over his sheathed cock, his grip firm and warm enough to counter the chill of the lubricant. Erwin pushed into his stroking touch, murmuring his name. Levi's hand pumped up and down until the blond had to warn him to stop, and Levi smirked at him while Erwin sucked in a few calming breaths.

"Got you worked up again, didn't I?" Levi lifted up, squirted more lube on his hand and started preparing himself. He tensed a little as he slipped two fingers inside of himself, and then he relaxed and began pumping his arm.

Erwin had never witnessed a partner fingering himself before. It was a major turn-on, and he stroked his hands over Levi's flexing thighs, enjoying the erotic vision. "You really know how to turn a man on," he observed, watching the flush of passion spread across Levi's cheeks and nose. Erwin almost said that he thought Jackson was a terrible fool for his neglect, but he tempered himself with the reasoning that mentioning the guy's name might spoil the mood.

As it turned out, Erwin didn't have to mention the man. Levi did it for him in his own way. "Tell me, would you make time for this?" asked the bartender huskily, his back arching and his eyes half-lidded. "Even if you were buried in work? Did you mean what you said at the tea bar?"

"Every word of it," assured Erwin. He felt like he was being tested. "I would risk my job if that's what it took to make my lover happy, and I frequently _did_."

In fact, he'd come close to getting fired last year for taking unscheduled vacation time to treat his boyfriend to a cruise.

Levi tilted his head, pausing his actions. "Whoever you did that for obviously didn't appreciate it."

The observation was right on the money, but Erwin didn't want to discuss their exes right now. He wanted to focus on the man he was with now. "I have a feeling you would appreciate it, if you were mine." He reached up to tweak each of Levi's nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, making him gasp and squirm. "So sensitive."

Levi's breath hitched as Erwin circled the taut buds with the pads of his index fingers. The blond watched him attentively as he pleasured his chest, taking note of his quickening breath and the dribble of precum that started to leak from the tip of his cock. He'd found a weak spot that he fully intended to exploit. He kept at it, fondling and pinching the pebbled flesh until he had him undulating restlessly. Levi's arm moved faster, his fingers scissoring rapidly inside of his body. He started pumping them rapidly, moaning Erwin's name.

Erwin sat up, caught a handful of the top of Levi's undercut and urged his head back. The smaller man arched his back, and a shudder went through him as Erwin took one of his nipples between his lips and sucked on it.

"Fuck," panted Levi, gyrating faster. He grunted and gasped while the bigger man took great care to give him as much pleasure as possible. The intensity of his response gratified the blond, and he switched to the other nipple to give it the same treatment with his lips and tongue.

"Ah...shit, Erwin," moaned Levi tensing up. He came then, much to Erwin's delight. The creamy fount of his essence splattered against the older man's stomach. He hadn't even had to jerk him off to finish him.

"You are so sexy," purred the blond. He kissed the corners of Levi's parted, gasping lips, and he stroked both nipples with his fingers. Levi shuddered, his cock twitching again in response to the stimulation.

"Damn, that was good," breathed Levi. He looked down at the big fingers fondling him. "Keep doing that and you'll make me come again."

"It's that so?" Erwin smirked, and he glanced down at Levi's sated length. It was still twitching a bit, and it was already starting to firm up again. "You have an amazing recovery time."

Levi took his fingers out of his ass, and he reached for his discarded shorts to wipe them off on them. He kissed Erwin urgently, and he levered himself up as he gripped the blond's cock.

"Unh," moaned Levi as he positioned the bigger man and eased down onto his hard length. He paused half-impaled on him, taking a moment to adjust. "Hah, so fucking big."

Erwin held still, giving Levi the chance to decide how much to take in at once. He reached between the smaller man's parted thighs to stroke his cock, coaxing it to fullness again. Levi sighed his name, and he took the rest of Erwin's length into his body. Their mouths connected again in a heated kiss, and Levi's groan was muffled. He ran his hands over Erwin's chest and shoulders, and then he pushed him backwards, urging him to lie down. Erwin complied, and he stared up at the smaller man intently as Levi began to ride him.

He moved slowly at first, practicing surprising restraint after how passionate he'd been. His hips rolled smoothly, demonstrating self-control and experience. With parted lips, Levi held Erwin's gaze and picked up speed. His gasps came faster, his chest heaving with his labored breaths. He was so tight around Erwin, felt so good it was hard for the blond to resist temptation to thrust.

Erwin began to stroke him off again with one hand, while teasing Levi's nipples one at a time with the other. Levi's throat worked as he swallowed, and his eyes fluttered shut. He moaned Erwin's name hoarsely, and his hips started rocking faster. Taking his cue, Erwin began to move under him, thrusting when Levi's pelvis canted forward, withdrawing when they retreated.

Erwin managed to keep control of himself for about five minutes before his passion got the better of him. "Ah, Levi," he moaned, and then he started pounding into him. Flesh smacked against flesh, and Levi started crying out with each propulsion of Erwin's cock.

"There," moaned Levi tensely, his hands pressing flat against the blond's chest for balance. "Right there, blondie!"

Erwin honored his companion's demand, holding the angle that stroked Levi inside just right. The younger man's breath hitched, his hands curled into fists on top of Erwin's chest. Erwin tried to sit up again, but Levi pushed him back down with strength surprising for his small stature. Erwin let him have his way for now, confident that he would get the chance to be more dominant later. He didn't mind giving his companion the reins for the first encounter.

Levi started to bounce on Erwin, his excitement mounting further. His jaw clenched, and he steadily lost what self-control he had. Profanities spewed from his lips, and his rough cries increased in volume and frequency. Erwin's voice joined his, and he swore he'd never been this loud in bed before. He held back for as long as he could, and he stroked Levi off faster in an effort to give him another orgasm.

"Come for me," rasped the blond, sensing that Levi was close.

Levi panted rapidly, his face going pink all over. He shuddered, bowed his head and groaned his pleasure, painting Erwin's hand and torso with his spunk once more. The rhythmic clenching around his cock provoked Erwin to follow him. He sat up as he came inside of Levi, and this time the smaller man didn't try to push him back down. Levi embraced him as Erwin rested his forehead against his shoulder, breathing raggedly and groaning with release. The bartender's hand stroked Erwin's hair, and he sighed with satisfaction as the afterglow washed over them.

* * *

Erwin proved to have more stamina than most other men his age. After their first encounter, they rested together for about a half hour. Levi expected the blond to nod off the way Jackson usually did after sex, but instead Erwin lay on his side next to him and he stroked his body, kissed him and watched him with admiring blue eyes. Then Erwin got aroused again, and he covered Levi's body with his own, kissing him with greater passion. He fumbled for a fresh condom, and then he lubed himself up before spreading Levi beneath him.

There was no need to spend a lot of time in preparations the second round. Levi was still stretched from taking him earlier, so Erwin was able to enter him with little to no resistance. He took him missionary style, and Levi got a demonstration of just how good Erwin could be with his cock when given free rein. The blond held him down, pinning his Levi's wrists over his head as he fucked him. It was a big turn-on for Levi. He usually didn't like it when a partner got too domineering with him. He'd had some bad experiences in the past with a partner that didn't respect his right to put a stop to it when things got too intense. The asshole had hurt Levi more than once, ignoring his please to stop.

Erwin, on the other hand, exercised dominance without getting rough about it. Levi strained a bit against his hold, but he didn't tell him to stop. Something about being held down by this man while being fucked by him was so erotic to Levi. It didn't take long for him to come, and by the time Erwin reached completion, Levi was already getting hard again.

They did it twice more after that, once in the shower while bathing the sweat and cum from their bodies. When they'd finally had their fill of each other, they lay down in Erwin's bed and held each other. Levi stayed awake for a bit longer than Erwin, and he watched him sleep with a small, thoughtful frown on his lips.

He'd cheated on Jackson. It was wrong of him to come seeking Erwin out before he'd even officially broken things off with his boyfriend. Levi had never been unfaithful to any of his lovers in the past. He'd never been tempted to before now. If someone else caught his eye, then he always took it as a sign that his relationship was going cold and it was time to break up. He hadn't practiced that bit of morality this time. Levi hadn't even considered it, because in truth, he'd come here only with the intention of confessing his attraction to Erwin. He thought if he could just say it out loud to him, it would lift the weight off his shoulders and answer the question of whether there was really something between them or not.

But then Erwin had kissed him, and all thoughts of Jackson flew out of Levi's head, along with any notion of honor or fairness. Now he had to figure out where he was going to go from here. He didn't know if Erwin was interested in more than a fling, and he had no idea how he was going to deal with his boyfriend.

"Look at what you made me do," sighed Levi to his slumbering, gorgeous companion. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Erwin's alarm clock woke him up, and he recalled that he had to go to work just before it occurred to him that he wasn't alone in his bed. A weight lay halfway across him, and the small, toned body pressed intimately against his own. He felt his bed companion's smooth skin, and Erwin stroked a hand over Levi's back slowly. So soft. To Erwin's romantically charged mind, Levi's skin felt like silk under his hand.

_~We had sex. Lots of it.~_

And Levi was very, very good in bed. Erwin remembered the condom breaking on the third time, and after that they went bareback in the shower. Levi had the grace of a dancer in bed, and the muscle tone and control of an athlete. Erwin smelled the smaller man's hair, detecting the scent of shampoo and conditioner in it. He began to grin like a fool. His patience had finally paid off, just as he'd hoped. He hadn't expected Levi to track him down and be the first to make a move, but he was damned grateful for it.

"Levi," whispered the blond, gently shaking his companion.

"Mmm?" Levi yawned, his breath warm against Erwin's neck.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get up and get dressed for work...though I'm sorely tempted to take a bogus sick day and spend it with you, instead."

The idea of spending the whole day making love to Levi Ackerman was so appealing that Erwin began to formulate his excuse in his head. He could just say he was coming down with something. He had four sick days left, after all, and he was originally supposed to have this Sunday off. He'd agreed to cover for a coworker last night before joining Hange at the tea bar, though.

Levi got off of him, and he sat up groggily. His hair was mussed and the left side was sticking out endearingly. Erwin smiled and sat up as well, reaching out to comb the black hair back into place with his fingers.

"Will you have breakfast with me before I go? I could drop you off at home on the way to work, if you like. Where do you live at, anyway?"

"I'm further downtown in the metro area," yawned Levi. He rubbed his eyes, and he looked at Erwin with a little frown. "Maybe I should just take a cab. I've got to...do something today."

"You have an early shift?" guessed Erwin.

"No, I've got the day off." Levi lowered his gaze. "I've got to talk to Jackson."

Erwin mimicked his frown. "Has he threatened you? Is that why you came to me last night after all?"

"No, I haven't talked to the bastard since the incident in the parking lot yesterday. I should have, though. Maybe he's been acting like a pig for the past few months, but he doesn't deserve what I did to him."

"What do you mean?" It then hit Erwin. If Levi hadn't spoken with his boyfriend, then that meant...

"Levi are you still together?"

The dark-haired young man looked at him again, and a glimmer of regret briefly manifested in his hooded eyes. "Yeah. I didn't break up with him. Wasn't sure I was even going to until now."

Erwin felt an interesting combination of hope blended with wariness. He had to be careful with this compelling creature, or he risked getting hurt. "But you intend to end things with him today?"

Levi nodded decisively. "Yeah. I can't stay with him anymore...especially after last night."

Erwin combed his fingers through his hair, unsure of how to word his next comment. "Where does that leave you and I? What do you intend to tell him, exactly?"

"I'm not sure," admitted the younger man softly. He held Erwin's gaze, and his thin black brows tightened over troubled gray eyes. "What did last night mean to you?"

There it was, the question Erwin had been both anticipating and dreading all at once. There was no point in glossing over the truth of his feelings, though. He had the feeling Levi would just see right through it if he tried to be blasé and play it off as a meaningless encounter. "Last night was the most exciting time I've had in years, Levi. When I opened that door to find you there, I almost pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I would like to see you again. I want to take you out somewhere nice. I'd like to show you that expensive gifts aren't all I have to offer you."

Levi searched his eyes for a moment, and he spoke in a low, cautious voice. "That's...nicely played, Erwin. I want...shit, I don't know what I want. I'm confused. Believe it or not, I didn't come here for a fuck. It just happened. Those lips of yours trashed my self-restraint."

Erwin chuckled, but his chest hurt a little. Levi was trying to let him down easy, but it was still a rejection. "I understand if you need time. I thought you were already broken up with your boyfriend, or I might have practiced more restraint myself."

"I'm sorry," whispered Levi. There was true distress in his eyes. "I fucked up, and I'm not sure how to fix it. You're a really nice guy, even if you swear up and down you aren't. I've been...ah, hell, I've been lonely, and you...you're so hot and smart and you make me smile. Most people can't make me smile like that."

"I haven't seen you smile yet," Erwin said.

"I do it in private when I think of some of the things you say," sighed Levi. "I don't like doing it in front of other people. The point is, I'm not sure who I am or what I want. I need to figure that out first, before I think of dating again. I've always had a boyfriend since I was old enough to start dating. Haven't been totally on my own once in my life, and I always pick men that are older than me and have money. I'm not saying I want to play the field, but I don't want to keep making the same mistakes, either. I've got to be comfortable with me before I commit to anyone again."

"I see." Erwin tried not to let his disappointment show too much. "Is there any chance that when you're ready to try dating again, you'll look me up?"

Levi nodded. "Sure, if you're still available by then. With my luck, some other twink will snatch you up before I've cleared my head, and then I'll spend the rest of my life kicking myself for letting a fish like you get away."

Erwin could have assured Levi in all seriousness that the scenario wouldn't happen. After pining over him and then finally getting him in bed, the blond doubted that anyone could hold a candle to Levi. His feelings were real, and now he had proof of that. However, Erwin Smith wasn't accustomed to leaving himself openly vulnerable.

"I hope for both our sakes that your journey of self-discovery won't take too terribly long, then. In the meantime, you've given me a new measuring stick to gauge the value of every potential boyfriend I have in the future. You've raised the bar, my friend."

_~Bullshit, you've broken the mold and I'm going to be pining for you more than ever, but I can't give you that sort of ammunition.~_

The corner of Levi's mouth twitched a little. "Good to know."

He got up out of the bed, and he sought out his clothing. Erwin feasted his eyes on the sight of Levi's nudity while the young man gathered up his belongings, and he was sorry to see him conceal that body in clothing again, even if the shorts and sleeveless half-shirt didn't hide much.

"You're sure you won't accept a ride home?" pressed Erwin, finally getting out of bed himself to select his business attire for the day.

It was Levi's turn to cast admiring looks. His cheeks colored a bit when his gaze slid down to Erwin's cock, and he hastily looked away. "I'm sure. I'm going to take a cab straight to Jackson's place. I don't break up with people over the phone. It's cowardly."

Erwin couldn't mask his concern over that. "Are you sure you'll be all right? After his behavior yesterday, he might not react well to the news...especially if you intend to tell him you slept with someone else."

"I'm not going to tell him about us," informed Levi. "I don't want him giving you any shit. I'll tell him I've just lost interest—which is true. I'll tell him I want to be single, and that's also true. I'm not going to tell him you and I fucked. I've got to protect you."

Touched by the sincerity in his tone as well as Levi's words, Erwin smiled at him. He pulled up his underwear and put on the slacks he'd chosen for the day, and he walked across the room to him. "Thank you," he murmured, "for feeling protective of me."

Levi blinked at him with open surprise. "You're _thanking_ me? Most sugar daddies would be offended."

"Maybe I'm not like other 'sugar daddies'," Erwin pointed out. "Maybe I respect your judgment and find it flattering that you want to protect me."

Levi looked down at the large hand that had taken his, and he gently stroked the bruised knuckles with the fingers of his other hand. "You fucked up your hand defending me." He looked up at the taller man thoughtfully. "I'm returning the favor. You ought to wrap this hand up before you go to work, though. Maybe you should even see a doctor. Then you'd have a legit excuse to skip work."

Erwin's brows went up. "Interesting. I hadn't thought of that." He could definitely use another day off, now that his hopes had been dashed at least temporarily. "I might take your suggestion and cheat the system today."

Levi then favored him with one of those smiles he'd been alluding to. It was subtle, not toothy at all, but so sweet it made Erwin week in the knees. "There you go. Well, I'd better get going so I can get this day over with."

"Do you want to exchange phone numbers?" pressed Erwin, not yet ready to admit defeat.

"No need," stated Levi. "I've already got yours. I looked up your information on our database at the tea bar. We keep all that in case anyone loses a credit card or license when they come in."

"Oh." Erwin watched as Levi started for the door, and he stopped him again. He laid a gentle hand on Levi's right shoulder to get his attention, not squeezing it...merely touching it. "Levi, can I have one last request?"

The bartender paused, and he turned to face Erwin. He raised a brow expectantly. "You're not on death row. You make it sound like you're requesting a last supper."

Erwin's smile felt forced and painful to him. "I suppose I'm being a bit dramatic, but will you grant it to me all the same?"

Levi shrugged. "What is it?"

"Smile for me once more."

Levi's expression went flat. "You want me to smile for you."

Erwin nodded. "Yes. One last glimpse of that cute little smile, and I can be content to wait for you."

Levi appeared to try, bless him. He stared up at Erwin, and his eyes started to glisten suspiciously. His mouth briefly twitched, and then he sighed and searched Erwin's gaze. "I...don't think I can smile right now. I'm fucking sad."

"Then I'll settle for a kiss."

Erwin cupped his face, and he lowered his mouth to Levi's for one last, lingering taste of his lips. Hearing Levi say that he was sad shouldn't have pleased him, but it did. It meant that Levi had doubts concerning his choice not to pursue a deeper relationship with him just yet. Erwin kept the kiss going for several moments longer than was wise, and when he pulled away to look at the smaller man again. Levi's cheeks were flushed again, and he had a dazed look about him.

"Don't do that again," Levi stated breathlessly. "You'll make me forget I'm about to go break up with my boyfriend and neither of us will get out of this place all day."

Erwin smiled at him. Apparently Levi wasn't just paying lip-service when he said he was a great kisser. "If it leaves a lasting impression, then I'm happy to oblige."

Levi took a deep breath, seemed to fight with himself for a second, and he got his phone out of his shorts pocket. "Okay, I'm calling up a cab. You should finished getting dressed for work. Mind if I grab something to drink from your fridge before I leave?"

"Go ahead," invited Erwin. "There's orange juice, lemon-lime soda and bottled water."

Levi nodded, and Erwin fought with himself not to follow him as the smaller man left the bedroom.

* * *

Levi got into his cab and he gave the driver instructions to Jackson's house. He had seven missed calls from the man since the confrontation in the parking lot the day before. Wincing a little at the soreness in his nethers, Levi thought over his plans and he wondered. He didn't feel like he was making a mistake in breaking up with Jackson, but he had his doubts about Erwin. His brain said that he shouldn't jump from one guy to the next, but his heart urged him to take a chance.

Levi was a practical man, though. However he might appear to others, he was in the habit of using logic over desire. He still had to work out his feelings. He couldn't be involved with Erwin while he was so uncertain. Plus, there was that un-explainable link between the two of them that Levi still couldn't fathom. He felt drawn to him, felt like he needed him more than he'd ever needed anyone else before. Men like that wouldn't just wait around, though. Men like that could have just about anyone they wanted, and Levi couldn't stifle the fear that while he was figuring out who he was, Erwin would find a less indecisive person to be with.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing," sighed Levi.

"Sir?" called the cab driver.

"Never mind," Levi said gruffly, remembering that he wasn't alone in the car. He stared out the window, but all he could see were those baby-blue eyes staring so intently at him. He'd never really loved any of his boyfriends, but he felt like he could love Erwin if given half the chance. That was dangerous. The wildfire passion between them was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

But now he had to follow his common sense, rather than his passion. No matter how much he wanted to be with Erwin, he had to take care of his heart and his livelihood. He needed to find a direction, needed to decide whether his tastes were due to habit or actual preference. Levi had never dated anyone his own age. He had to know if what was between him and Erwin was real.

"I'm sorry, Erwin," he whispered to himself as the cab rolled past housing and businesses, "and I'm sorry, Jackson. I tried."

His effort to atone for his blunder felt hollow to Levi, though. Like it or not, he'd set himself up on a new life course. Erwin Smith was going to be a part of it, whether Levi kept him as a lover or a friend.

Choices weren't always so easy, but at least Levi could say one of said choices had a patient nature and was willing to try and wait for him.

* * *

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, Erwin and Levi have some recollection of each other because they're soul mates. They don't have such familiarity with Hange or Mike because the circumstances are different.


End file.
